Flow format documents and fixed format documents are widely used and have different purposes. Flow format documents organize a document using complex logical formatting objects such as sections, paragraphs, columns, and tables. As a result, flow format documents offer flexibility and easy modification making them suitable for tasks involving documents that are frequently updated or subject to significant editing. In contrast, fixed format documents organize a document using basic physical layout elements such as text runs, paths, and images to preserve the appearance of the original. Fixed format documents offer consistent and precise format layout making them suitable for tasks involving documents that are not frequently or extensively changed or where uniformity is desired. Examples of such tasks include document archival, high-quality reproduction, and source files for commercial publishing and printing. Fixed format documents are often created from flow format source documents. Fixed format documents also include digital reproductions (e.g., scans and photos) of physical (i.e., paper) documents.
In situations where editing of a fixed format document is desired but the flow format source document is not available, the fixed format document must be converted into a flow format document. Conversion involves parsing the fixed format document and transforming the basic physical layout elements from the fixed format document into the more complex logical elements used in a flow format document. Existing document converters faced with complex elements resort to less common techniques and awkward techniques, such as the indiscriminate use of section breaks, designed to preserve visual fidelity of the layout of the fixed format document (e.g., text frames, line spacing, character spacing, and images) at the expense of the flowability of the output document. The result is a limited flow format document that requires the user to perform substantial manual reconstruction to have a truly useful flow format document. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.